Te-Vikram Brotherhood
The te-Vikram Brotherhood were a group that existed on . History This ancient faction developed long ago before the time of the philosopher Surak and consisted of many Vulcans who had abandoned living in the city whereupon they became nomads that prowled the deserts of their home world. By the time of the Exile, it was known that the group were the cause of three wars and numerous border skirmishes in the last hundred years. Even though there were hostilities, it was known that certain city dwellers would work closely with the te-Vikram as they believed that they held a vital part of Vulcan's past as well as tradition. After the Great Ships left Vulcan, a number of the Te-Vikram found themselves stranded in space with the other factions of their homeworld and were attempting to live peacefully in order to survive. Despite this though, there were numerous acts of rebellion made by the Te-Vikram on the Exile's fleet. This included capturing one of the Great Ships and attempting to return to the Mother World but instead they were killed when the engineers of the ships rigged them to explode killing all the passengers. A number of te-Vikram also allied with members of the Technocrats onboard the Shavokh and planned for a mutiny in order to take the ship to the last inhabited world of Ankaa. The Minshara class planet was discarded because it held a native sentient civilization that were in a pre-industrial stage of development. The Exile Council decided to leave the world as a possible home world as it was believed that they would have unintentional extermination of the native race. This plot was stopped by members of the crew of the Shavokh. By the time the Great Ships arrived on an inhabitable system containing two planets called Romulus and the other being Remus. At first, the te-Vikram were glad to colonize the deserts of Romulus but due to the lack of resources, it was agreed that the te-Vikram accompany the Surakists onto Remus in order to mine the world for minerals on a temporary basis. The outpost was led by Karatek who was betrayed by the Technocrats and abandoned on the harsh world of Remus to forever serve as slaves in order to mine resources for Romulus. The te-Vikram allied themselves officially with Karatek as they toiled under the servitude of their former kin whilst many succumbed to their harsh environment. By latter eras, their legacy remained in the form of the Te-Vikram caves. : Its possible that a lost tribe of te-Vikram settled in the Rigel system and became known as V'gelnian due to the similarity between the two cultures though this is speculation. Overview They were known to be a violent yet traditional group that resisted the technological changes on their homeworld, declaring such acts as heresy. Despite this though, they were known to create remarkable pieces of psionic technology which included a coronet that could record the thoughts of its wearer for the ages. The Adepts of Seleya and the Adepts of Gol declared such 'sorcery' as heretical in nature. Their territory was located within the Womb of Fire which, in turn, was located within Vulcan's Forge. They hold such a location as sacred due to the underlining belief of the Brotherhood which is to face 'challenges' and overcome them which would make them stronger. Despite this though, they were known as raiders and nomads who would butcher innocent travelers and steal their 'water' and kill their enemies with ritual jeweled blades. This made them a constant threat to lone travelers who went off into the desert and the primary reason why the brotherhood was hated. However, they were still known as a powerful force on the homeworld. Members of the Brotherhood included acolytes, underpriests, priests, warrior priests and their leaders who were known as the priest-kings. Though a respected leader among their group at the time was known as the Old Mother of Fire. Beyond birthing new offspring, there were other ways for the Brotherhood to grow in number. This included capturing Vulcan females and forcing them to marry one of the tribes unmated males. Another way was to capture young Vulcan children and raise them under the te-Vikram ideals. One of which included the belief that the use of energy weapons in close quarter fighting was dishonorable. It is typical for older dying Te-Vikram warriors to disappear into the desert of their homeworld where they would die and preserve the honor of their clan. However, when incapable of doing so they would commit a form of ritual suicide by using their bladed daggers. Should they be further incapable of doing that, then the closest kinsmen would do so in order to preserve their Final Honor. Members of the te-Vikram always adopt their which begin with the letter 'N', an example being N'Veyan. Among the te-Vikram, there is exists a prophecy whose sayings include; "For we lived as slaves ntil we made ourselves free." A common response to this quotation is "We will remember, we will avenge; we will walk the desert free." These quotations dealt mainly with the origin of the brotherhood which began thousands of years ago when those very words forced the tribes out of the Vulcan cities and sent them across the Forge and into the Womb of Fire. In addition, their legends spoke of a Captain of Hosts who lost a leg, a hand and an eye but pushed on to the Womb of Fire. His water ran out and he continued his journey where he fought off the sehlats with his crutch. A storm had built up and as the sand threatened to strip the flesh from his bones, he continued forward until he fought through the storm and reached the desert's heart called Vorta Vor. ( | |Epiphany}}) Category:Groups Category:Vulcan culture